Enter Tokoto
by SasukeSharingan
Summary: Naraku is finally dead, peace is restored, what more can everyone ask for? But what happens when someone more worse than Naraku confronts Inuyasha? Can Inuyasha win against this new foe or will he finally meet his match?
1. Inuyasha's Return

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in it. All I own is Tokoto since I created him.

Sasuke: This is my very first story so please take it easy on me. Leave some nice and helpful reviews to help me out. I hope you enjoy my story. So let it begin.

**Enter Tokoto**

Chapter 1:Inuyasha's Return

It has been one whole year since Inuyasha and the gang had defeated Naraku. The Shikon Jewel was finally restored and placed with Priestess Kaede. Kagome left to her own time era catching up in school. Inuyasha would visit her every so often. Kikyo died during the battle with Naraku and Koga left to explore new worlds with the wolf demons. Peace was finally restored, or so they thought.

Inuyasha was in the feudal era running away from a demon. This demon was about Inuyasha's height and had green skin. He had fangs and around his black eyes were not white but yellow. His ears sort of took the shape of Inuyasha's. He wore a brown kimono and he carried a sword around with him which at the moment he wasn't using. Inuyasha was trying to go see Kagome but this demon cut him off.

"Inuyasha! Stop playing this game! Turn around and fight me!" yelled the demon.

Inuyasha then stopped and turned around.

"I gave you a chance to give up this chase but it seems you are too stubborn. You're like all the other demons I have fought." Inuyasha told the demon. "I'll destroy you with Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha pulled out his powerful sword, the Tetsusaiga.

"You underestimate me. I won't die so easily." replied the demon.

Inuyasha ran at him with Tetsusaiga. He swung Tetsusaiga at him and the demon kept dodging his attacks. Inuyasha then jumped in the air.

"Time to put an end to this! Windscar!"yelled Inuyasha as he invoked the Windscar at the demon.

The Windscar hit him and there was dirt, dust and small rocks flying everywhere. After the debree cleared and the dust settled, all that was left were the marks from the Windscar. The demon's body vanished.

Inuyasha then laughed and put away Tetsusaiga. "How pathetic. And he actually thought he stood a chance. Well now that he's out of the way it's time to go see Kagome. I feel bad though. It has been quite a while since I have seen her. I hope she isn't mad at me." Inuyasha said to himself. He ignored the thought of her getting mad at him and ran towards the Bone Eater's Well.

It was 10:30pm. Kagome was getting ready for bed. She was in her room watching some stuff on TV since she got a new TV for her room. There was nothing interesting on. Then she heard her mother calling her.

"Kagome! Someone's here to see you!" her mom shouted out.

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"Come see for yourself." replied her mother.

Kagome walked out of her room wondering who at this time of the night would be here for her. Then to her surprise she saw Inuyasha outside of her room.

"Did you miss me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Of course I missed you!" said Kagome with happiness. She went and hugged him.

"I guess she didn't notice that I never came to see her in a long time." said Inuyasha in his head.

Then Kagome's voice changed from happy to angry. "How come you never came to see me in so long?" yelled Kagome furiously.

"Damn. Did she just read my mind?" asked Inuyasha to himself. "I'm sorry. I guess it just slipped my mind." Inuyasha told her.

"I slipped your mind?" yelled Kagome even more furiously. She looked like she was about to kill him.

"No, no, no. I mean...well what I mean to say is...damn...it's just I was busy protecting the Shikon Jewel." said Inuyasha who was running out of ideas.

"So a stupid jewel is more important than me?" yelled Kagome. She was now really pissed.

"NO! I could care less about it...the reason was...umm...I have a reason, I swear! It was..." said Inuyasha who ran out of ideas.

"You don't have a good reason do you?" asked Kagome.

Kagome gave Inuyasha that evil look. "N...no! I have one. It's ju...just that...damn..." said Inuyasha in a scared tone. He was now stuttering because Kagome was about to kill him.

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha's necklace reacted and it sent him crashing to the ground. Kagome's family then heard the loud bang from upstairs. They stopped what they were doing for about five seconds then they continued what they were doing.

"Apoligize again." said Kagome.

Inuyasha slowly looked up from the ground. "I'm sorry." said Inuyasha in pain.

"Better." said Kagome more happy.

Inuyasha got up from the ground. They went in her room.

"I'm so happy you're back." said Kagome.

"Ya. I'm glad to see you again." said Inuyasha. He yawned and went to her bed. He jumped into it and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"I'm tired. This stupid demon took me on today while I was coming to see you. He thought he could beat me but of course I kicked his ass." said Inuyasha.

"I see." laughed Kagome.

"Kagome, is it okay to stay with you tonight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure. I could use some company when I come home from school tomorrow." said Kagome.

"Thanks a lot. Well then, good-night." said Inuyasha.

"Hold on. I said you can stay. But that doesn't mean you get to sleep on the bed." said Kagome.

Inuyasha ignored her. Kagome then threw him off the bed onto the floor and she went into bed. Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome then handed him a pillow and a blanket. Inuyasha then stopped growling. He took them from her.

"Thanks." said Inuyasha.

"Your welcome. Good-night." said Kagome.

"Good-night." Inuyasha said back to her.

Kagome turned off the lights and they went to sleep.

Back in the feudal era, there was a demon approching the Bone Eater's Well. It was the same demon Inuyasha was fighting before.

"I told you not to underestimate me, Inuyasha." said the demon.

* * *

Sasuke:Well that's the end of the first chapter.I hope you liked it. I promise it will get better.The end of this chapter is to give you a small hint about that demon and what will happen in the next chapter. 


	2. Showdown at the School

Disclamer:I do not own any character in Inuyasha.I am only a fan.Tokoto only is mine since he is my creation.

Sasuke: Welcome to the second chapter. This chapter will answer some questions like who is that demon is the first chapter? You'll love this chapter. Well enjoy.

Chapter 2:Showdown at the School

It was 9:45am in the morning. Inuyasha woke up with a huge yawn. He rubbed his eyes a little and got up. He looked at Kagome's bed and she wasn't there but on her bed was a note Kagome wrote. Inuyasha picked it up and started to read it outloud.

"Dear Inuyasha, I am at school at the moment. I'll be back home at 2:30pm so I want you to wait for me. Don't go outside. None of my family members are home at the moment since my mother is at work, Grandpa went out to do some shopping, and Souta is also at school. You have the whole house to yourself, just don't burn it down. I'll see you soon. From Kagome." said Inuyasha who sighed outloud.

He was already bored just from reading Kagome's letter. He then saw the TV and then decided to watch something on it. But then he started to have a flashback.

_Inuyasha was trying to get the TV to change channels. This was around the first time he ever actually tried to use one. The TV wasn't co-operating with him at all and he kept yelling at it._

_"You think you're so strong huh? Well wait until I make you change your channel! What do you have to say to that?" Inuyasha asked the TV._

_The TV just sat there playing the channel that it was on. Inuyasha was getting even more pissed off._

_"Alright! You want to be difficult huh? Well take this! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha as he shreaded the TV to pieces._

_Small pieces of the TV was all that was left of it. Kagome came walking right in the room. She stared at the TV, or of what was left of it._

_"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome who's voice filled the whole house. It was so loud that Inuyasha thought the windows would break. "Please come outside with me." said Kagome calmly. Inuyasha was confused because a moment ago she was angry._

_Inuyasha stepped outside with Kagome and wondered to himself what was going on. Then he sooned realized but it was too late._

_"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha's necklace reacted and he was sent crashing to the ground. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy! Sit boy!" yelled Kagome even louder. Inuyasha was sent farther down into the hole he made. He only cried out in pain._

Inuyasha's flashback ended. "Maybe it would be best if I didn't touch it." he told himself.

Inuyasha then went to the window. He looked outside. He then got the thought of visiting Kagome at school even though he was told to stay inside. He opened the window and took off toward Kagome's school.

Kagome was in her math class right now wondering about Inuyasha. She didn't feel like doing math work right now and in her head, all she thought about was what Inuyasha was doing.

Inuyasha was infront of the school right now.

"Everytime I see this place, I am always surprised on how big it is." Inuyasha said to himself.

"So this is where you were." said a voice behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly turned around. "You? You're the demon I took care of yesterday!" said Inuyasha in shock.

It was the same demon that Inuyasha fought yesterday when he was going to see Kagome. The demon then laughed.

"You underestimated me didn't you?" asked the demon.

"Maybe a little. But answer this! How did you get here? Only Kagome and I can go through the well. How did you?" asked Inuyasha.

"It was simple. I jumped in." said the demon.

"Ok really. How did you?" Inuyasha asked again.

"The Bone Eater's Well has a lot of energy coming from it. It's because it supports two worlds. I have the ability to make that energy work to my advantage. I can open the portal for myself, but I can also close it. You have a lot to learn about me." the demon told Inuyasha.

"Well good for you. I guess I'm just going to have to kill you and this time I'll make sure you die!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. He held his sword ready to fight.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired of you thinking you are the stronger one. From the first time you fought me, you had no chance of winning against me. I'm going to show you how weak you are. No more games, it's time to teach you a lesson of where stupid half-breeds like you stand!" yelled the demon. He slowly pulled out his sword. It was just as big as Tetsusaiga. It looked sort of like it too.

"Woah! His sword is almost identical to mine! No matter, I'll still take you down!" yelled Inuyasha. He charged at the demon.

"That's it. Come to me and meet your fate, Inuyasha." said the demon.

Inuyasha ran at the demon. The demon then ran at him. He swung his sword at Inuyasha and Inuyasha went on the defense. He kept dodging his attacks. He was waiting for an opening at the demon. Inuyasha then cut off the demon's attack by blocking with Tetsusaiga. He then went on the offense. Inuyasha used his free hand to attack the demon.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled as he went to slash him to shreads.

The demon dodged him and went on the attack with his sword. Inuyasha kept blocking all of his attacks with Tetsusaiga.

"This is not enough. I need to really tire him out to make him suffer." the demon said to himself.

The demon backed away from Inuyasha. He then taunted him. He wanted Inuyasha to use the Windscar.

"Inuyasha! I'm right here waiting for an attack! Or are you already out of energy to even make one?" the demon asked.

"You bastard! You want a piece of me? Well here it comes! Windscar!" yelled Inuyasha as he invoked the Windscar.

The Windscar was coming straight at the demon. The demon only laughed. He dodged it with ease and started to run at Inuyasha with an intense speed. Inuyasha kept invoking the Windscar at the demon but the Windscar couldn't make contact with the demon for he was moving too fast.

From all the noise coming from outside the school, people in the school were starting to look outside from the classroom windows, watching the fight. Kagome was in her math class, learning about Algebra. Then her class was distrupted because everyone was gathering around the window.

"Wonder what's up?" asked Kagome. She walked towards the window and saw Inuyasha fighting a demon. "Inuyasha? What's going on? He should be home. And who is this demon?" Kagome asked herself in her head. She quickly snuck out of class to go to him.

It was very cloudy. It then began to rain with a flash of lightning and a bang of thunder. Inuyasha invoked the Windscar yet again but the demon dodged it and still came at him. The demon then slashed Inuyasha on the chest with his sword. Inuyasha quickly backed away and held his chest as it started to bleed.

"Damn you." said Inuyasha in pain.

"Tell me. Are you starting to realize what you have gotten yourself into? I am much stronger than you. I hope you see that now." the demon told Inuyasha.

"This battle isn't over. I will destroy you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You're a fool. You still think you have a chance don't you? Well, I'm getting tired of this game. I'm going to end this now!" yelled the demon. He started to walk towards Inuyasha.

"Now! Blades of Blood!" yelled Inuyasha as he used the blood on his claws to form blades. Inuyasha hit the demon on the eyes.

The demon then started to yell outloud in pain. He held his eyes, trying to make the pain leave.

"You let your guard down. Now I will make sure you die. This time, you won't be coming back!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran at the demon with full force.

The rain kept hitting his face as he ran toward the demon with Tetsusaiga in his hand, ready to strike. Inuyasha then jumped in the air and cut the demon in half, straight down the middle. The two halves just fell to the ground. There was a huge flash of lightning followed by a loud crash of thunder. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing infront of him. Inuyasha rested Tetsusaiga on his shoulder and walked towards her.

"Kagome. Forgive me for not listening to you." said Inuyasha.

"That's ok. I'm just worried about you. I need to heal your wound." said Kagome. She was worried. Inuyasha could tell just by looking in her eyes.

More blood dripped from Inuyasha's chest. "It's nothing." Inuyasha quickly said.

"I'm going to bring you home, then you can explain to me what is going on." said Kagome.

"Alright." agreed Inuyasha.

They began to walk home. Then suddenly Inuyasha stopped walking with Kagome. Kagome turned around and started to scream outloud. She then started to cry because she was scared. Right through Inuyasha's chest was the demon's sword. Inuyasha looked down at the sword that pierced him. Blood was gushing out from the huge wound and it stained the demon's sword.

"...Regeneration?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Inuyasha then fell off the sword to the ground. The rain kept pouring and hitting his body. Kagome ran to his aid. Then the demon put his sword away in its sheath.

"Kagome. If you heal him, Inuyasha will live. As for you Inuyasha, consider this a warning. As you can see I can regenerate my body. Now stay here with Kagome in this time era. I don't want you to interfere in my plans. Also, I'm closing the portal to our era so don't bother trying to get back. You should thank me since I am going to let you live, for now." the demon told him. He then started to walk back to Kagome's house to enter the portal. But he then stopped and turned around.

"By the way, my name is Tokoto, demon of pure evil." said Tokoto. He then continued to walk away.

"...Tokoto..." said Inuyasha faintly. He then became unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She knelt down beside him to try and find a way to get him back to the house.

Tokoto was at the shrine to go to the feudal era.

"I hope that idiot finally realizes that there is someone stronger than Naraku out there." Tokoto said to himself.

He jumped in the well and went through the portal. After he was in the feudal era, he closed the portal and left the Bone Eater's well.

* * *

Sasuke:That's the second chapter for you all. I hope you guys are getting into it now.I will have the next chapter hopefully up soon for everyone.Leave a review if you wish.Sasuke over and out.  



	3. Tokoto's Plans,Sesshomaru's Anger

Disclamer: Don't own anything of Inuyasha except Tokoto.

Sasuke here.The next chapter is here for you all.It doesn't contain much action.Just hints out some clues to what will be happening.Enjoy!

Chapter 3:Tokoto's Plans;Sesshomaru's Anger

Tokoto was staring at Kaede's Village. He could strike right now if he wished but instead only sat on the ground looking at it from a far away distance. He then heard the wind whistle and a gust blew past him. Then someone was behind him. A person about his height. He wore a black robe and a black hood not showing who he was.

"Tokoto I presume?" asked the hooded person.

Tokoto turned around and saw him. "Who wants to know?" asked Tokoto.

"Just a fan of Inuyasha's. I've been watching you closely. Is it true that you closed the portal in the Bone Eater's Well?" asked the hooded person.

"Yes. Why? What do you want?" asked Tokoto.

"I only needed to confirm that. The only reason I wanted to know was because I would have liked to talk to Inuyasha now that Naraku is dead." said the hooded person.

"Well if it will make you happy, I might open it. I might decide to kill Inuyasha first instead of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru should be left in the dark about my plans since he is more stronger than Inuyasha." Tokoto told him.

"I see." the hooded person replied. He then flew away and as he did there was a small gust of wind.

"I might let you through the portal, Inuyasha." Tokoto said to himself.

Meanwhile in a forest right beside Kaede's Village, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking toward the village. Sesshomaru was after something but he wouldn't tell Jaken or Rin what it was.

"My lord, why are we going to this old village?" asked Jaken.

"Maybe because Lord Sesshomaru wants to see something or someone." answered Rin.

"Rin! Lord Sesshomaru would not waste his time wtih stupid things like that! Right my lord?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru ignored both of them. "Stupid little brother. Why should he get the Tetsusaiga? Why did my father leave me with the Tensaiga? Inuyasha is not worthy of our father's sword. The Tetsusaiga should be with its rightful owner! I will take what is mine by using an item I thought I would never use." Sesshomaru said to himself in his head.

He kept walking and stopped. "Jaken, Rin, wait here for me." said Sesshomaru.

Jaken and Rin agreed, but were still puzzled on what was going on. Sesshomaru walked away to the village. As he was walking he looked at his cut off arm.

"Soon Inuyasha, soon." Sesshomaru said to himself.

* * *

That's the end of that. I hope you are all excited to see what Sesshomaru does.I hope this little cliffhanger makes you want to read the story more.I will hopefully have the next exciting chapter up soon.Sasuke over and out.


	4. Return to the Feudal Era

Hey guys.Well first I want to say I'm sorry to everyone for not adding the next chapter so soon.I've been very busy doing stuff and also planning new stories. Plus I've been preparing for new fanfictions I'm going to write during this month.Well hope u enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4:Return to the Feudal Era

Things only got worse, a lot worse. After the fight at the school it seemed that people were suspicious of who Tokoto was and who Inuyasha was. Reporters showed up at the scene asking everybody what happened. So did the police. It was hard to believe when the police heard the situation but because everybody claimed that an odd fight had happened, the police had no choice but to investigate. This of course, did not help the situation at all. People gave clear descriptions of Inuyasha and Tokoto. Now the police were looking for them to see what happened and really, to find out how it happened.

Inuyasha was still unconscious. He was lying down on Kagome's bed. Kagome did her best to heal his wounds, especially the one that went through his chest. "Inuyasha..." she said faintly. She went to her window and looked outside. None of her realitives were home.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome ran to him. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. He looked around and saw that he was in Kagome's room. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He yelled outloud. "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. He fought the pain and started to stand up.

"Tokoto...Kagome, I have to go back and fight him. I don't want you to come with me." Inuyasha told her.

"Don't be stupid. You need me!" she shouted back.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and started to walk out of the room. Kagome followed him but they then heard a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha, wait here." she said to him. She walked to the door and opened it. It was a cop. All of a sudden all these thoughts came pouring into Kagome's head, like if they were going to shoot Inuyasha, arrest him, or arrest her family.

"Kagome Higurashi right?" asked the cop.

"Umm...ye...yes" she said stuttering.

"It was told to us you were seen near this fight that took place at your school. Do you know anything about it?" asked the cop.

Then Inuyasha came walking to the door. "Kagome! If you are going to come with me then stop talking and start moving." said Inuyasha.

The cop noticed that this was the person in the description. Kagome only got more scared at this point. Then right away the cop took out his gun and pointed it to Inuyasha.

"Freeze! Hands up!" the cop shouted.

Inuyasha knew what a gun was. He raised his hands and didn't move.

"You! Come with me!" said the cop to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly walked toward the cop.

"Please don't arrest him!" cried Kagome.

"You are coming with us too!" the cop yelled to her. He then turned Inuyasha around and put handcuffs on his hands. Kagome was also tunred around and handcuffed. They were then lead to the car and the cop put his gun away.

"Get in the car." the cop told them.

Inuyasha then had a smirk on his face. He quickly broke free of the cuffs and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He then put the sword to the cop's neck. "Now if I were you I wouldn't move." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha then broke Kagome's cuffs with his free hand.

"I dare you to kill me." the cop told Inuyasha.

"As much as I would want to I refuse. I have more important matters at hand." Inuyasha replied. He punched him in the face and Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the well.

"That went well. Now we're screwed when we return here because of you." yelled Kagome. Inuyasha ignored her. Tokoto was the only thing really bothering him right now.

They were at the well and jumped in but didn't go through.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"Tokoto...that bastard. He must have sealed off the portal like he said he would." Inuyasha said furiously. Then they heard footsteps coming towards the well. That cop was after them. The cop entered the shrine and pointed the gun into the well but when he did, they were gone.

* * *

Well hope u guys enjoyed that.Just to keep you guys excited my next chapter has Sesshomaru doing something some people might think he would never do.The next chapter will have a lot of action so look forward to it.Plus everyone,I'm writing a new story for Naruto.It's not on this site yet but it will be soon.The working title for it is Sakura-chan.Look for it in the near future.Later guys!  



	5. Confrontation

Hey everyone. Well I have a treat for everyone. Since I have been busy not writing,which you remember from yesterday when I uploaded my chapter, I decided to write the next chapter right away.So everyone enjoy,this chapter answers the question to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Chapter 5:Confrontation

Birds flew over the Bone Eater's Well. The sun shined brightly and the wind blew calmly. Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well and they found themselves in the feudal era.

"We made it back...but how?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Something's not right." answered Inuyasha.

"Are you worried that there is a trap placed by Tokoto in Kaede's Village?" asked Kagome.

"Ya a little. Let's proceed with caution." Inuyasha told her. They walked towards the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the village and then all of a sudden a little small fox demon came running into Kagome's arms. It was Shippo.

"Kagome! You've returned!" said Shippo with happiness.

"Hi Shippo!" said Kagome happily.

Inuyasha then saw one of the villagers looking at him and Kagome with a happy smile.

"What are you lookin' at?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm just so happy that your wife has come back Inuyasha." replied the villager.

"Wife? What the hell are you talkin' about? I wouldn't marry her!" Inuyasha yelled at the villager.

"Ya. He's not exactly someone I would marry." Kagome stated.

"But we were told you two got married! Oh well." sighed the villager.

"Tell me little man. Who exactly told you this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why it was your little fox demon friend, Shippo." the villager told him.

They then looked at Kagome's arms but Shippo wasn't there anymore. They saw him slowly walking away. "Shippo!Get back here you brat!"yelled Inuyasha in an angry tone as he started to chase him. Shippo started to scream and ran away from him. Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha but it was too late so she followed them.

Inuyasha chased Shippo through the whole village but Shippo managed to lose Inuyasha and quickly ran into the small house where Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were. They saw him panting and hiding underneath the window.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Is there a demon near by?" asked Sango.

"It's more...worse...than any demon..." panted Shippo.

Then suddenly Inuyasha's hands broke through the wooden wall and grabbed him. Shippo screamed outloud and tried to escape but couldn't. Everyone started to realize what was going on and ignored it. Inuyasha then pulled Shippo through the wall leaving a hole in the wall. They then heard him crying. After all the comotion they then heard someone walk towards the house.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha's necklace reacted and sent him crashing to the ground in pain. He only groaned. Shippo re-entered the house with bruises on his head. Kagome then entered the house.

"Hi everyone! It has been a while." said Kagome.

"Hi Kagome!" everyone said happily.

Inuyasha entered the house angry. He sat down with a miserable face.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sango.

"He's just angry that Shippo made a joke. He's so childish!" Kagome stated.

"Kaede, has the village been ok these past days?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. Why? What troubles ye?" asked Kaede.

"Where's the Shikon Jewel?" asked Inuyasha.

"In its shrine. What's the matter?" she asked again.

"Nothing. I just have a bad feeling about something." Inuyasha told her.

"Is something on your mind Master Inuyasha?" asked ?. Inuyasha then felt a flea sucking his blood on his cheek. He slapped the flea and it slowly landed on his hand. It was Myoga the Flea.

"Hey Myoga. It's been a long time since I've seen you. But I actually have to ask you something." Inuyasha told him.

"What is it Master?" asked Myoga.

"In all your travels have you ever seen a demon named Tokoto, demon of pure evil?" asked Inuyasha.

"Tokoto? Never heard of him." answered Myoga.

"He has a huge sword and it looks like Tetsusaiga." said Inuyasha.

"I've seen something like that. It was when Sango and I went to pick some herbs for Kaede. I saw a demon with a huge sword. I didn't see his face clearly since he was in the shadows. The weird thing about this demon was he did not make an attempt to attack me, Sango, or the village. It was like he was only just watching." Miroku told them.

"Ya. I remember." said Sango.

Everyone then heard the villagers screaming. They then shouted "A demon is attacking!" . Then a villager came in the house. "Lady Kaede! A demon is heading for the Shikon Jewel." said the villager. "Alright everyone! Let's move." said Sango. They all left to confront the demon. Inuyasha kept having this weird feeling that it was Tokoto.

When everyone got there they were all surprised and shocked with what they saw, especially Inuyasha. The demon then looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." said the demon. Inuyasha was confused as he heard the voice of his half-brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the demon after the Shikon Jewel. Kaede ran ahead to get the jewel out of the shrine.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I have come for the Shikon Notama, Jewel of Four Souls." Sesshomaru told him.

"What? Why you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I will claim Tetsusaiga with it, then the sword shall be with its true owner. Of course you realize I don't need the Shikon Notama to defeat you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I'm gonna' stop you right here!" yelled Inuyasha. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and it transformed.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out Tokijin and put it infront of him.

"Behold! Dragon Strike!" said Sesshomaru. Blue lightning started to come from Tokijin and was heading straight for Inuyasha and the gang. Miroku quickly put up a barrier to defend themselves. After the dust settled they saw Sesshomaru running to the shrine. He put Tokijin away and entered the shrine. Inuyasha and the gang followed.

Kaede looked at Sesshomaru. She knew he was ruthless and wouldn't care if he killed her, just by looking at his eyes.

"The Shikon Notama, give it to me." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ye will not have it!" shouted Kaede.

"I wasn't asking. I'm demanding. Give me the jewel old woman or your life." said Sesshomaru. He put his two fingers infront of him and a yellow light glowed from them. He was about to use his Whip of Light. Kaede still stood there defending the jewel. Then Sesshomaru used his Whip of Light and struck Kaede. Her blood splattered on the wall. She fell to the ground injured. Sesshomaru then took the Shikon Jewel from her.

Inuyasha and the gang got there they saw Kaede injured. Sango, Shippo and Miroku went to her aid.

"I don't understand. Why would Sesshomaru want the Shikon Jewel?" asked Myoga. He kept jumping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshomaru then put the jewel near his cut off arm. All of a sudden the Shikon Jewel glowed and Sesshomaru's arm regenerated with the Shikon Jewel holding it in place. Sesshomaru then left the shrine and fled to the forest knowing Inuyasha would follow. Inuyasha did follow.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" yelled Kagome as she followed them.

Myoga was on Shippo's shoulder. "This is very weird." said Myoga.

"Weren't you with Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Well...I was...but I thought it was more important to look after Kaede." said Myoga. Shippo knew he was lying since he knew Myoga was the biggest coward.

"Everyone...don't worry about me...follow Sesshomaru...I'll be fine.." said Kaede in pain.

"Alright." they said.

A villager went to help Kaede and Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Myoga, who was being held by Shippo so he wouldn't escape, followed Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. It was going to be a huge showdown. It was Inuyasha VS Sesshomaru.

* * *

Well now.I guess you are all looking forward to the next chapter since you all know what it will be about.I'll do my best to get it uploaded as fast as possible.Later everyone.  



	6. Rematch For Father's Fang! Inu VS Sess!

Hey everyone. Sasuke here. Boy has it been a while. Yes I know what you are all saying..."Why is the damn guy so lazy?"...I know. Well I lost my inspiration and didn't have that feeling to write. But recently I got that inspiration back and now I am really wanting to write more chapters. Heck with this feeling there is a possibility you may see a chapter ever week or 2 now. Be kinda cool if that happened huh? Well this chapter was probably being waited upon for a long time. I am terribly sorry. So with out further wait, let me present to u chapter 6. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Rematch For Father's Fang! Inuyasha VS Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha and Kagome caught up to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and it transformed as usual. The sword shined from the sunlight…that same sword that Sesshomaru desired. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin. They were both staring at each other, with the wind blowing through the trees. They didn't blink at all for it was a deadly stare.

"Inuyasha…today I take Tetsusaiga from you." said Sesshomaru.

"You wish!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"You'll never be as strong as father was with that sword. You will always be a useless half-breed." Sesshomaru told him.

"Shut-up!" he yelled back.

"Inuyasha! Be careful!" shouted Kagome.

Sesshomaru started to move his newly formed hand and grabbed his second sword…the Tensaiga. He pulled it out and now had one sword in each hand. He then charged at Inuyasha and Inuyasha did the same. Sesshomaru kept attacking with Tokijin and Inuyasha kept blocking with Tetsusaiga. He then counter-attacked Sesshomaru but it was blocked with Tensaiga.

Inuyasha noticed something was different. Sesshomaru was a fast demon but at the moment, he was too fast. "It must be the jewel…it must be increasing his speed even more than what it already is!" he said to himself.

Inuyasha charged at him once again and attacked with his sword but it was easily blocked.

"Enough of this!" yelled Inuyasha. He jumped in the air and launced the Windscar at his half brother. Sesshomaru blocked the vicious attack with the Tensaiga.

Meanwhile, from a distance was Tokoto watching the fight go on. He just smiled as he kept watching the two sons of the great dog demon go at it.

"This is getting interesting. Now Sesshomaru is using the jewel. This is a twist of fate indeed. Let's see how things play out a little longer…" said Tokoto.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga finally made it to the scene where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting.

"Kagome! How's Inuyasha doing?" asked Miroku.

"He struggling a bit…" replied Kagome.

"It must be the extra powers from the jewel." said Sango.

"And if Sesshomaru manages to beat Master Inuyasha, it is possible that he will find a way to wield Tetsusaiga with the Shikon Jewel in his possession." said Myoga.

Sesshomaru pointed Tokijin at Inuyasha and small beams of energy came from it at him. Inuyasha defended with Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru charged at him and lunged his Tokijin at Inuyasha but he jumped back dodging the attack. Sesshomaru was now open for an attack.

"Take this! Windscar!" yelled Inuyasha as he invoked the Windscar. The blast hit Sesshomaru directly but there was barely a scratch on him. "What?" said Inuyasha confused.

"The jewel! It must be protecting him!" shouted Miroku.

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru but then stopped and was confused at what he saw. Sesshomaru put away both his swords.

"Inuyasha…it's time I put an end to this battle." smiled Sesshomaru.

The wind picked up, swirling around Sesshomaru. His eyes became wider as he stared at Inuyasha, with energy circulating around him.

"Oh no!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, he's transforming!" Kagome shouted to him.

"It has been a while since you've witnessed this transformation…little brother." said Sesshomaru in his calm voice. His eyes turned red and then there was a crash of blinding light. When the light disappeared, Sesshomaru was in his dog form. He roared and growled at Inuyasha.

"It makes no sense…" said Myoga while on Shippo's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo.

"Master Inuyasha beat Sesshomaru easily in this form because he found out how to use Tetsusaiga properly. Now that Tetsusaiga is even stronger than before, Master Inuyasha shouldn't have a problem. Sesshomaru should know that!" Myoga stated.

All of a sudden, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting, the hooded person in black showed up with a gust of wind around him. He just stood there watching the fight.

"So that's Inuyasha." the hooded person said to himself.

"Who is he?" asked Sango pointing to the hooded person.

"I have no clue. At least he's not giving us any problems." said Kagome.

"If he dares to, we'll deal with him." said Miroku.

Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha and Inuyasha tried to cut off his leg again but this time Sesshomaru dodged it. Instead, he pounded Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha let out a small cry from the pain.

"Damn it! I have to think of a way to get that arm off him." Inuyasha said to himself. Sesshomaru raised his paw and was going to crush Inuyasha underneath it. Inuyasha quickly dodged it and backed away. He then went on the offense and tried to hit him with his sword but it was easily dodged. Sesshomaru was faster than last time when he was in this form.

"I get it…it must be the jewel increasing his speed and strength. That's why he must have transformed without the worry of Tetsusaiga." said Myoga.

"Inuyasha! The jewel is making him stronger even in this form!" Kagome shouted to him.

"I know. But it doesn't matter. Sesshomaru is still just Sesshomaru. No difference from when I fought him for Tetsusaiga inside father. Still fighting for this fang after all this time. Some things never change." Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru roared and growled at him some more. "Sesshomaru, father chose me for his fang for a reason. Just like he gave you the Tensaiga. If he wanted you to have Tetsusaiga and believed you could wield it more effectively, he would have gave it to you. This is our father's wishes. He believed that I can do a damn better job wielding his sword than you ever could! Maybe that doesn't make me a useless half-breed after all does it?"

Sesshomaru just roared at him and Inuyasha ran at him with his free hand.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to slash Sesshomaru's leg off with his claws. Sesshomaru dodged it but then Inuyasha threw Tetsusaiga at it and cut off his leg. Blood started to pour out and Sesshomaru lost balance, falling to the ground.

"He got him!" said Miroku with a surprise.

Inuyasha ran past his fallen off leg, rushing to grab Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru was trying to make his way up on 3 legs while watching Inuyasha run by him. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and quickly turned right back around. He saw the arm slowly re-attaching itself to Sesshomaru's body.

"I don't think so! Windscar!" yelled Inuyasha as he invoked the Windscar at Sesshomaru's arm. The arm was torn to pieces by the Windscar and the Shikon Jewel popped out of it. Inuyasha ran at it and caught it in the air. Right there, Sesshomaru's regenerated arm disappeared into dust.

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha and saw him resting Tetsusaiga on his shoulder while throwing the jewel up in the air and catching it numerous times with his other hand. He was just smiling there knowing he came out on top this time around. Sesshomaru de-transformed into his regular form. He was now armless again.

"Inuyasha, I have come to realize that I can not control the powers of that jewel. My power is my own and I will find my own way to take Tetsusaiga from you. You were lucky this time." said Sesshomaru as he walked away from the battle.

"I don't know what you're babbling on about but all I know is that you lost "big brother"!" Inuyasha yelled back at him. Sesshomaru just ignored him.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and the others. Myoga then jumped on to him.

"Master Inuyasha! That was impressive! I never doubted you for a second!" Myoga shouted to him. Inuyasha knew he was lying and just rolled his eyes.

"Here Kagome." said Inuyasha. He gave her the Shikon Jewel. "You hold on to it."

"Ok." nodded Kagome.

The hooded person walked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, very impressive fighting."

"Who the hell are you? Are you with Tokoto?" asked Inuyasha.

"Tokoto? No. I am just a fan of yours. I came to see if you were as strong as they say. I have my evidence now though. Inuyasha, we shall fight another day. Until then, I bid you farewell." he said as he flew away leaving a small gust of wind behind.

"Odd person…" Inuyasha said to himself.

Meanwhile, in the forest somewhere, Sesshomaru met up with Rin and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" cheered Rin.

"My Lord, is everything all right?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru just kept walking.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Rin as she followed.

"My Lord?" asked Jaken following along.

While Sesshomaru was walking, he could have sworn he picked up a scent from Inuyasha while they were fighting. The scent he picked up was from Inuyasha's wound that he got from his earlier fight with Tokoto…but of course Sesshomaru never knew this, and never knew who Tokoto was. The scent was Tokoto's.

"The scent…I recognize it from when we were coming to this village. I want to see whose it is." Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Scent? I wonder what scent Lord Sesshomaru is talking about?" Jaken asked himself.

Back to where Inuyasha and everyone else were, it was now finally quiet with the fighting done.

"What now?" asked Kagome.

"Let's go back to the village." replied Inuyasha.

"Oh I beg to differ." said ?. The voice came from behind the group and they turned around to see a demon resting a sword exactly similar to Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

"Tokoto?" shouted Inuyasha with a surprise.

"Oh no!" shouted Kagome.

"Did you miss me?" asked Tokoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0o0o0o0o0oo0 Inuyasha VS Tokoto! Who's gonna win? Well thats that. Did you enjoy that chapter? I hope u did. I will have the next chapter uploaded hopefully soon. Later everyone!


	7. Tokoto's Game

Hey everyone! Sasuke here! Wow...I told you I was inspired. I am already uploading another chapter. Let's hope it continues this way. This is the next chapter to my Inuyasha story so enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Tokoto's Game

Right there…Inuyasha and the gang were face to face with the demon known as Tokoto. He had an evil smile on him as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Myoga! That's Tokoto. Have you seem him before?" asked Inuyasha.

"Never in all my travels. The thing that bothers me though is how his sword is identical to yours Master." replied Myoga.

"Inuyasha…I'm going to have so much fun torturing you and your girlfriend." laughed Tokoto.

"Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha growled at him.

"This is only the beginning my friend. Soon you will come to realize that you have no chance in defeating me or stopping me. But I want to at least have some fun before you all disappear." Tokoto told him.

"Why are you doing this? What's your purpose?" asked Inuyasha.

"My purpose? I wish to rule all the lands. I wish to start with the west. Your father ruled the lands of the west but died. He had two sons. Once I kill you and Sesshomaru, my mission will still not be done. My other mission is to also get the Shikon Jewel so I can be the strongest being alive. Actually, that's my first priority." Tokoto told him.

"What a stupid ambition. You won't be able to control the jewel." said Inuyasha.

"Well maybe you're right. Maybe you're not right. Only one way to find out correct? Enough talking. Let's finish where we left off in the present time." said Tokoto as he raised his free hand at Inuyasha. He fired a barrage of energy blasts at him.

"Oh no!" shouted Inuyasha as he bolted away trying to dodge them. The blasts just kept following him.

"While he's busy with those…I'll take care of Kagome." Tokoto said to himself. He began to walk toward her. "The game will begin shortly."

"Not another step!" shouted Sango. Kirara also transformed into a larger beast.

"We don't know exactly who you are but don't get too cocky with us!" Miroku shouted at him.

Shippo ran away from the group and hid near a tree.

Tokoto just kept walking towards them with his sword.

"Stay away! Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

Inuyasha heard the cry for help as he kept dodging the blasts.

"Kagome! Tokoto, leave her out of this!" yelled Inuyasha with an angry tone. He quickly turned around and used Tetsusaiga to deflect the blasts. Then Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's aid.

"Teleportation!" yelled Tokoto as he created a portal behind Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. It started to suck them in…similar to Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Sango slammed her boomerang into the ground and held her ground while Kirara was holding her boomerang in her mouth to avoid being sucked in. Miroku smashed his staff into the ground and also held his ground. Kagome was flying towards the portal but Sango quickly grabbed her and held on to her.

Tokoto shot an energy blast at where Sango's boomerang was and where Miroku's staff was. Due to the explosion, the staff and boomerang came out of the ground and they were sucked inside while letting out a small cry.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Kagome! No!" cried Inuyasha.

Tokoto then opened a second portal behind Inuyasha and he was sucked in.

Shippo was also being sucked in as well as Myoga.

"I'm too old to die!" cried Myoga.

"I'm too young to die!" cried Shippo.

Both portals then closed and everyone was gone. Tokoto put away his sword and just laughed out loud.

"This is the game. It's called "Find the Shikon Jewel" and the objective is for me to locate where Kagome is since she carries it. Then I win. Now I shouldn't have sent them off too far." smiled Tokoto as he picked a random direction to start looking. As he was about to leave, there was a blinding blue light and he was cut in half.

It was Sesshomaru! He used the Tokijin to cut Tokoto in half. Rin and Jaken were standing behind him next to a tree. But then to their surprise, they saw Tokoto's body regenerating. He was whole again!

"Sesshomaru I presume?" asked Tokoto.

"And you are?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Tokoto, demon of pure evil." smiled Tokoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0o0o0o0o00o0oo0 Sesshomaru VS Tokoto! As if Sess VS Inu and Inu VS Tokoto wasn't enough for all you fanfiction readers. You're all lucky. And I bet ur dying to see what Sesshomaru can do to this guy right? Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon like I did this one. Later everyone!


End file.
